


Under the Christmas Tree

by TheSarge



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarge/pseuds/TheSarge
Summary: Jyn organises a Christmas party with the hopes of bringing the Rogue One team together. Cassian is late and K-2 is sassy, just the way christmass was meant to be. Light fluff for RebelCaptain. Merry Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist the urge to write some light christmas fluff for these two, they're just too adorable. Hope you enjoy.

Jyn was sad. It was unusual that Jyn was sad at this time. She had always enjoyed christmas, even after her parents had died, Saw's rebels had always vowed to never fight on Christmas day, and it was a tradition that had been drilled deep into her psyche.

And yet, sitting in a Republic conference room that she had commandeered through less-than legal means, and surrounded by the majority of her friends, Jyn found herself unable to be positive. The Rogue One squad had all been busy, working their arses off for the last week working every dirty job that the Rebellion had to offer, trying to persuade Mon Momtha to let them make an assault on Scarif. Jyn had thought that it would be a great idea for everyone to take just one day off, because didn't everyone deserve to enjoy Christmas?

And so it was that Jyn and everyone she wanted to spend christmas with were sitting in the conference room, enjoying drinks and food, except one person. Cassian hadn't said that he would come, in fact he hadn't responded to the message she had sent him Christmas eve. Jyn had just assumed that he would come, Cassian had always been a punctual person in the time that she had known him.  
K-2 had shown up though, so the next best thing would be to interrogate some information out of him. Jyn stood up, making sure to have her A180 prominently on display at her hip, just so that K-2 knew who was in charge here.

"Hey K-2, do you know where Cassian is?" She asked, trying to play it off like it didn't bother her

"I'm doing well thank you Jyn, I hope that you have a merry Christmas too" K-2 replied without lifting his eyes from the holoboard in front of him.

"Ok, Merry Christmas then, if you're here, why isn't Cassian?" Jyn tried to hide the annoyed edge of her voice.

"Cassian is his own person you know Jyn. Just because he looks up to me doesn't mean he has to follow me everywhere." He replied, this time glancing at her, his robot eyes almost looked almost like he was smirking

"I've tried being nice, all I want to know is why Cassian is late" She replied, raising her voice slightly with irritation.

"A badass is never late, nor is he early, he arrives exactly when he intends to" K-2 had turned completely away from the holoboard now, stopping his analysis of whatever game was being played.

"Be that as it may, he's still the only one who isn't here" Jyn was afraid that if she got any louder, she'd disturb Chirrut and Baze's drinking competition.

"So you admit that Cassian's a badass?" K-2's response was instant, he'd clearly anticipated her reply

"Yes, i'll admit whatever you want, just tell me where he is please?"

"If you admit that you're desperate to know where Cassian is because of the strategically placed mistletoe by the bar, then I'll tell you where he is" K-2 chirped. Jyn didn't even now that droids could chirp until now.

"I will admit that the mistletoe in the corner is strategically placed, is that enough?"

K-2 did not respond. His eyes began to flicker, the telltale sign that he was processing information.

"What are you doing K-2?" Jyn asked

"Enjoying this moment of victory. I'm creating a permanent note in the Alliance archives: K-2SO: 1, Jyn Erso: 0" His eyes stopped flickering

"K-2, you better tell me where he is or I swear to god that I will reconfigure your sass-circuits with a blaster"

"I was unaware that I possessed sass circuits, if you would prefer, I could adopt a more stoic and brooding personality like our brave captain?" K-2 chimed, almost sounding like he was laughing towards the end. Jyn could not be bothered to deal with anymore of K-2's personality, so she raised her left eyebrow, and pressed the button on her blaster that changed it to the ion shot configuration. K-2 noticed immediately.

"I don't know where Cassian is at the moment. I doubt that he will come to this meeting that you've organised"

"And why is that" Jyn asked, pulling her blaster out of its holster, not wanting to have to jump through any more hoops to get the answer that she wanted.

"I don't know Jyn. Believe it or not, Cassian does not tell me everything"

"You're using humour to avoid the question again K-2, why not?"

"Every year, on Christmas day, Cassian assigns me to another station. He never tells my why, and he never tells me what he's doing, but he always comes back the same as always the next day. He thinks that I don't know, but I check the flight listings, he always goes back to Onderon. That's where his family lived before he joined the rebellion"

Jyn took a while to process this. The natural conclusion she had jumped to was that his family must have died on Christmas day, but then surely he would have been more upset the last couple of days, and not just disappear today.

"Is there any way that you can get a message to him?" She asked, her blaster now back in it's holster. She could tell that it hurt K-2 that Cassian had never trusted him enough to tell him where he went.  
"I tried when you asked me earlier, but his ships communication system isn't operational, which means that he hasn't left the base yet"

"You mean he's still here?" she asked

"Unless he's developed powers of intergalactic travel in the last 16 hours, then he's somewhere in the base, yes"

"Thank you, I mean it K-2. I may even be thankful enough to tell that one medical bot about her secret admirer" The whizz of K-2's motors stopped, and his light's instantly began flickering again.

"What are you doing?" Jyn asked, fearing what trouble the answer might get her into

After a moment K-2 replied "Changing that note to K-2SO: 1, Jyn Erso: 5".

Jyn laughed. "You know, I'd forgotten how much fun you are when you're not trying to stop my every move"

"Thank you Jyn Erso, I try"

A short bell sounded over the conversation in the room. K-2 perked up.

"Jyn, I believe that is the door, you may wish to answer it"

Jyn stood up and made her way to the door. She had expected some stupid Alliance recruit who wanted to know if the room was in use. She had not expected to find Cassian holding 5 red boxes with bows on top, and that devilish smirk on his face.

"Sorry i'm late, you wouldn't believe how hard it is finding a decent gift shop in a military base" He said without dropping his smirk "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah of course" Jyn said, stepping back to let Cassian into the room. Once inside, he greeted the rest of the crew, handing each member of the squad one of the presents he had carried in. When he reached K-2 he handed him something from his pocket and muttered something that Jyn couldn't make out. When he was done, he turned to Jyn, who had returned to her spot in the corner by the tree she had put up. Quickly making his way over, Cassian handed her the final present, a small red cube with a decent heft to it.

"So" Jyn started, afraid of hitting an emotional note "I gotta admit, I didn't think you were coming for a minute there"

"You spoke to K-2 didn't you?" He asked. Jyn just nodded her head. "I assume you heard about Onderon?"

"If it's personal then I understand, I'm just glad that you're here"

"No, I'd like to tell someone. When I was just a boy, my father would travel for 3 days to get a christmas tree for our family. Christmas was the best day of the year, because it was one of the few days that my siblings and I didn't fight, and we were all happy."

"That sounds beautiful" Jyn said, reliving memories of the time with her family.

"It was. Onderon was the only home that I had known, so when I lost my family in an Imperial raid, I didn't have anywhere to go for christmas once I'd joined the rebellion, so I would always go home. It's a lot better now, the town has been rebuilt, and some of the families are still there, and the new ones are all lovely."

"I'm sorry" Was the only response Jyn thought appropriate

"Don't be, I know you understand how it felt, there's no need to apologise"

"If you don't mind me asking, why not this year?"

Cassian smiled lightly before responding "Because for the first time since I joined the rebellion, I have a home outside of Onderon"

Jyn lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Cassian, almost squeezing the life out of him. His arms came up to rest on her back, one patting her shoulder as his other drew small circles on her back.

"You should open your present" Cassian said, his signature smirk returned to his face. Jyn released him from the hug and brought the box up to her eye level. She gave the box a playful shake, and heard Cassian chuckle watching it. When Jyn had pulled the lid of the box, she angled it so that she could look inside, and saw a metal band, a bracelet. When she pulled it out of the box, she saw a single word inscribed on the top, Home. Jyn raised her face to meet Cassian's eyes asking a silent question.

"I madeyou this to remind myself that Home doesn't have to be one fixed place. Home can be a feeling, or an object, or a person. And i've decided that from now on, my home is wherever you are"  
Jyn could feel tears welling at the edge of her eyes. Before she could think about how to respond, she embraced her age old tradition of following instinct and dealing with the consequences later. She closed her eyes, and leaned toward Cassian, pushing up onto the edge of her toes, gaining just enough height to join her lips to his. She had expected Cassian to freeze up in shock, but he leaned into the kiss, his right hand coming up to caress her cheek. After a many number of seconds, Jyn slowly pulled away, returning to the heels of her feet, Cassian's hand still on her cheek.

"What was that" he asked.

From across the room K-2 called "I believe that was a kiss Cassian, I would think someone who tries as hard as you to look suave and dashing would know that"

"That was your welcome home gift" Jyn said softly, ignoring K-2's comment.

"That's the best gift I've gotten in a long time" Cassian said, the edges of his mouth pulling up slowly into a satisfied smile.

"I've still got to give you a christmas present" Jyn said, leaning in to kiss him again, vaguely aware of Baze and Bodhi clapping in the far corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was lot's of fun. I hope you have a very merry christmas people, and a happy new year. Comments are always welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated, If you got something nice to say, it always makes my day, and if you got a bone to pick, I won't get triggered, but I do prefer constructive criticism over a straight up roast, but this is the internet so who cares.  
> Good night, and Good luck, and Merry Christmas.


End file.
